This invention relates to a capacitor, a noise filter or other electrical component, a plurality of such electrical components, and a method for manufacturing the electrical component and the plurality thereof.
A known capacitor is formed by winding two dielectric sheets alternating with two electrically conductive foils into a tubular form, and connecting lead wires to edges or terminating ends of the electrically conductive foils.
When the lead wires are connected to both the edge and terminating end of the first electrically conductive foil, an inductance component possessed by the first electrically conductive foil and a capacitance component formed between the first and second electrically conductive foils form a known noise filter, which provides an attenuation covering a wide frequency band.
A conventional unit for manufacturing the known capacitors or noise filters comprises two reels for supplying the dielectric sheets, two other reels for supplying aluminum foils as the electrically conductive foils, and a take-up shaft for winding the dielectric sheets and the aluminum foils. The unit further includes multiple guide rollers or other means for guiding the dielectric sheets and the aluminum foils from the respective reels to the take-up shaft. In the unit, the two dielectric sheets and the two aluminum foils are delivered from the respective reels at a constant tension and are wound onto the take-up shaft, such that these sheets and foils overlap alternately.
The conventional unit is expensive, the dielectric sheets or the aluminum foils are difficult to wind uniformly tight, and a number of defective capacitors or noise filters result. Therefore, the manufacturing of the capacitors or the noise filters incurs high cost and low productivity.